Boyfriend
by Beayuu
Summary: One Shot. Hermione granger at the age of 17 was walking at the corridor trying to find her boyfriend Draco malfoy. When Pansy Parkinson walked towards her and pushed her on the floor, demanding for her boyfriend .


_Disclaimer: I Don't Own….. do i look like i own? oh stupid question you can't see me..  
Author notes: whaha a song fanfic! Again! Hehe! Enjoy! just feel like typing..MWHAHA! by the way those words in **bold** are song lyrics_

**

* * *

**

I Didn't Steal Your Boyfriend

There is an intense moment with the brunette and a blonde.

**Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?  
Whoa, Whoa,  
Haven't seen ya 'round, **

It all started at "hogwarts express" Hermione granger at the age of 17 was walking at the corridor trying to find her boyfriend Draco malfoy. When Pansy Parkinson walked towards her and pushed her on the floor, demanding for her boyfriend .The young brunette glared fiercely at the blonde witch.

**How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?  
Whoa, whoa,  
Don't you bring me down **

"give me back my boyfriend you bitch" she snarled

Hermione rolled her eyes and Pansy and start laughing. Draco have dumped Pansy three weeks ago and that girl can't move on with her pathetic life. She didn't believed that Draco would dumped her and started to spread rumors that Hermione stole Draco from her. Pathetic bitch. She told her dimwit friends and her friends came to her house to stir trouble but were stopped by Harry. She told everyone in the Slytherin house and made them hate Hermione more than ever. But Hermione didn't mind, as long as Draco still love her and hate pansy, she is fine.

**all the shit about me,  
****Being with him,  
Can't believe,  
All the lies that you told,  
Just to ease your own soul,  
But I'm bigger than that,  
No, you don't have my back,  
No, No, HA **

"What the fuck are you laughing bitch!" she yelled with her fist clenched , determine to give Hermione a punch on her face if she continue her laughter.

"News flash Pansy, You and Draco are over." Hermione replied with confidence and a smirk that looks so alike with Draco malfoy.

Pansy's eyes widened and her facial expression have "that wasn't true" written all over her face.

"No Draco Loves me and You Bitch stole him for me!" She yelled stubbornly

**Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend, **

"Believe what you think. But guess what? I didn't steal him from you" Hermione yelled in defense

The little quarrel is starting to attract other people that are nearby and they all gathered behind pansy, with their necks stretched trying to see what is happening.

" Draco won't dump me" that blonde yelled again

**Well I'm sorry,  
That he called me,  
And that I answered the telephone,  
Don't be worried,  
I'm not with him,  
And when I go out tonight,  
I'm going home alone,  
Just got back from my tour,  
I'm a mess girl for sure,  
All I want is some fun,  
Guess that I'd better run,  
Hollywood sucks you in,  
But it won't spit me out,  
Whoa Whoa, HA **

Hermione sighed, this is getting on her nerves. That bitch has sent her howlers to her house during holidays and now she is making a scene in the corridor. Where the hell is Draco anyway!

"Pansy for the last time I-didn't-steal-your-boyfriend" She explained them word by word making sure that pansy understand them

"opps! I mean EX-boyfriend" she added behind

" You BITCH!" Pansy yelled and with a mighty stroke she slapped Hermione at her cheek

The big crowd behind pansy started chanting 'Fight Fight Fight!' after that slap and pansy smiled to herself feeling happy of what she did

**Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend, **

"ohh Parkinson your so dead! Granger hits painfully" the guy in ravenclaw robes and was among the crowd yelled.

That guy was Thomas, last year he was punched on the face by Hermione for calling Hermione a mudblood, he was send to the hospital wing and was afraid of her since than.

Pansy's Smile vanished that instant, she look at Hermione who is now glaring at her furiously with _her _fist clenched up

"now your dead" Hermione snarled dangerously

**Please stop telling all your friends,  
I'm getting sick of them,  
Always staring at me like I took him from ya' **

that fist came and landed at pansy's eye with a big thud, everyone "ooh-ed" at it looking at pansy's bleeding eye. Hermione pounced on her wrestling her to the ground. The crowd who yelled "fight fight fight!" soften down and finally stop chanting.

" say sorry you bitch!" she yelled , demanding for a apology

"I will never say sorry!" pansy snarled back

Hermione tighten her grip and pin her to the ground, Pansy's face hit the ground and fresh blood oozed out from her cheek

"APOLOGISE!" she raising her voice, threatening to hurt her more if she didn't

"sorry!" pansy apologized panicky but unwillingly

**Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend, **

Hermione let go her grip, leaving pansy lying on the ground she grip her cheeks tightly , looking into her eyes

"For the last time I didn't steal your boyfriend and if I hear any rumors about it , your pretty face of yours is going change" Hermione snarled dangerously into her ear .

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha, **

She let go of her face and walked towards Draco who was the front, waving middle finger at them with her back facing them. Cheers erupted , some were yelling " you go girl!" and some yelled "you rock!"

**Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend **

* * *

wow.. in Microsoft word is takes 5 pages! Was it long? Hmm I wonder.. Review Please!

Written: Saturday March 25th 2006  
Time : 5.27Pm

_Inspiration : Ashlee Simpson – Boyfriend_


End file.
